A Demon's Curse
by ReikaraDuNord
Summary: A side story when Chrno has his horns and is still in Magdale with Rosette. Chrno has to face the consequence of using his powers by an unknown group. FINISHED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the character. I am simply using it for a fanfiction.

A Demon's Curse

Prologue

* * *

"There they are." Irena said. "We'll need to get them to come out here. What should we do?" 

"It won't be that hard. They're humans. A small ghost would scare them. Should we send a one?" Takaro asked. "We have the entire ghost team at our disposal, might as well use them."

"Then the whole Monastery will be in an uproar. I'll send the little girl named Azmaria a bad dream. She'll go to Rosette's room and then Chrno's room." Rika said as she read her book. "Then, knowing Rosette, she'll try to get outside just to disobey Sister Kate's orders."

"Not a bad idea. But are you sure you weren't just use your powers?" Demitrian asked.

"I don't need my power for such a thing. If you simply stop and think then maybe you could find the answer. Those three are always there for each other when they have a bad dream so why would this be an excuse?" Rika replied coldly.

Demitrian shrugged, knowing what she would say next if he replied.

"Well then, let's get started. It'd probably be better if we finished this mission before dawn." Sabrine said.

All of them disappeared into the night. A couple minutes later Azmaria would come running into Rosette's room. But for the sake of giving you clues, let's see what happened a couple hours before.


	2. Chapter I

Disclamier: I don't own Chrno Crusade or any of the characters from it.

**Chapter I – A Bad Dream**

* * *

"Chrno, I've always wondered…" Rosette started as her voice started to fade away.

"What?" Chrno said as he looked out the window.

They were back at the Magdale after another one of Sister Kate's rough missions.

"How did you get your powers?" Rosette asked quietly.

"Hmm… I actually don't know. I guess we're pretty much born with our powers." Chrno said as he himself started to wonder.

"Oh well then. I thought that since you got your horns back you might have an idea of where it came from. But I guess they're just a power source." Rosette stretched and headed off to bed. "Night Chrno."

Chrno waved as both of them started going to their rooms.

A couple hours later Rosette heard a creaking noise. Azmaria walked into her room looking scared.

"Az?" Rosette said drowsy. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Azmaria sat down next to Rosette. "Well I think I had a bad dream. You and Chrno died right in front of me. And then when I looked up someone else was about to kill me to until I woke up. After that I came here to check on you because I got worried."

Rosette looked at her puzzled. "Me and Chrno dying? When would that happen? No one is strong enough to kill us!"

Az laughed quietly and smiled.

"Come on, let's go wake up Chrno since we're both already up." Rosette said with a sinister face.

Rosette changed her clothes and as did Azmaria, borrowing Rosette's clothes. They walked down the dark, silent hallway holding each other's hands. A couple minutes later the opened Chrno's door, quietly trying to wake him up.

Chrno muttered a bit and then sat up. "Rosette? Az? What are you guys doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Well Az had a bad dream about both of us dying so she came to my room to check. Now that we've acknowledged that you're okay too, let's sneak outside." Rosette answered smiling.

"But Rosette… If we go outside, Sister Kate will yell at us if she finds out." Az said with a worried look.

"Who cares about that? If we're quiet she'll never know." Rosette said with confidence.

"Well, I guess there's no changing her mind now…" Chrno whispered. "Let's hurry up and come back so we can all go back to sleep…"

After a couple minutes of Rosette and Chrno's fighting, the three of them started walking down the stairs and hallways. Chrno found a tree that was easy to climb and together they all climbed up.

They sat on a branch together and then looked at Magdale from their tree view. Azmaria looked to her right, which was empty, and screamed. Chrno and Rosette immediately looked there and found a big surprise.

"Who are you?" Rosette asked, trying to sound confident.

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter II

Disclamier: You know what goes here. I don't own Chrno Crusade...

**Chapter II – Curse**

* * *

"Who are you?" Rosette asked, trying to sound confident.

A person in a gray cloak with big golden wings floated before them.

The person smiled. "My name is Sabrine. I'm a Guardian of Time and I'm here to, you could say, punish you."

"But what did we do?" Azmaria said worriedly.

"She's right. None of us have done anything!" Rosette said as her hand grasped Chrno's.

For some reason she kept getting the feeling that the so-called Guardian named Sabrine was after Chrno, for something he did in the past. Sabrine didn't move an inch since they first saw her. She simply stood there staring at them. Chrno looked at her as if they had met before.

"You presence…" Chrno started. "It seems familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Not bad, Chrno the Sinner. We don't actually know each other but I was watching you when you gained that title. The day that you killed 100 demons." Sabrine paused as Rosette pointed her gun in front of her.

"Chrno's changed. He's not that person anymore." Rosette said.

The three of them jumped off the tree as Sabrine landed on the ground near them. Rosette put down her gun, but she seemed ready to shoot at any second.

"Not that person? Since when could a demon be called a person? But at any rate I'm not here for that reason. I'm here to tell Chrno about the consequences of his time-stopping power." Sabrine paused again. "Due to the long term effect of his freezing power, the Time Stream on this planet is slowly becoming damaged. If this continues, this world may cease to exist."

"Chrno didn't do anything!" Rosette yelled.

She grabbed Azmaria's and Chrno's hand and ran off. They didn't get too far because each other of them got caught. Sabrine came back into their view as well as four other people behind them.

"Calm down. You wouldn't want Azmaria's dream to come true, would you. That'd be a bad conclusion for all of us." Said a voice behind Rosette. "Looks like you needed help Sabrine so we stopped by."

Once Azmaria, Chrno, and Rosette were free, the noticed that they were surrounded by 5 people. Two were in black cloaks, another two were in white cloaks and then there was Sabrine with golden wings and a gray cloak.

"Well then allow me to introduce everyone here. I'm Takaro. The other girl in the black cloak is Rika; both of us are the Guardians of Death. Over there is Irena and Demitrian, they're the Guardians of Life. And you already know Sabrine." Takaro said. "Anyways, we were wandering around and thought you'd want some help Sabrine."

"Never mind about all of this!" Rosette yelled. "Just leave us all alone!"

"Earlier I heard you talking about Chrno's powers. Demon are born with their power, they can't choose them. In some cases, you could call it a 'Demon's Curse.'" Sabrine explained. "And due to some other incidents, such as shortening Rosette's life, the other Guardians are here. We're going to decide Chrno's fate with a battle."

"A battle? Why should we even have to go through this?" Rosette asked.

"Because even though it is the fault of his powers, he is the main cause of the changes of fate. Joshua was never supposed to get Chrno's horns. When Chrno was at Magdalene's grave, he was supposed to die there, as he planned. But even though, he gave out a strong demonic aura which led Joshua unconsciously to unlock the seal." Irena explained impatiently. "And then ther-"

"There was Rosette's life." Takaro interrupted. "You were going to live a different life from this one. One that would last somewhat longer. This brings the point to why we Guardians of Life and Death are here. You have altered many things in the course of Life, Death, and Time."

"Now the battle. You three can fight together. I will be fighting with Irena and Takaro. Rika and Demitrian will be the judges. Anything that will be assumed too dangerous will be stopped by them." Sabrine explained. "If you win then you will be allowed to continue your lives. If we tie, then Chrno will simply be suspended from using his power until the Time Stream is repaired, which should take one or two months. If we win then we get to keep Chrno's soul. Do we have a match?"

The three of the stood silently for a while. Suddenly all this new life and death information had left them frozen. Chrno was the first to say something. He agreed to their terms. Rosette stood there knowing that she couldn't change his mind no matter what she did. So a few minutes later she also accepted.

The moment Rosette accepted, the landscape had changed.

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: You can never be too safe... I don't own Chrno Crusade.

**Chapter III**

* * *

"W-Where are we?" Azmaria said shaking. 

"When you battle Guardians, the field changes so that passing civilians will not notice anything. But anyways to win you have to get one shot on each other the battling Guardians. It can be a shot of sacred, gospel, or a regular shot. Best of luck to you." Sabine explained in a dull tone.

Rosette and Chrno nodded. Irena took out two swords on her back, one on her back and the other near her waist. Takaro patted the pouches that were tied around his waist and full of daggers and ninja stars. Six orbs appeared circling Sabrine. After taking a deep breath, Chrno handed Rosette her guns with sacred and everyone stood silently for a while. A leaf floated down between the six of them. The second it touched the meadow floor, Rosette shot.

She aimed for Sabrine, but after she looked again, no one was there.

"Rosette, the wind!" Chrno yelled.

The wind had been going in circles around them. Rosette thought it didn't feel normal so she started shooting all around her. Surprisingly, all the Guardians appeared, shot on either their arm or leg.

Rosette immediately jumped to hug Chrno who she knocked over. Azmaria laughed as tears ran down her face. The scenery changed back and the Guardians disappeared. The three of them looked around the empty field.

"Where'd they go?" Azmaria asked.

"Look!" Chrno said as he pointed to a tree.

The tree had a piece of paper stuck onto it by a knife.

_We'll meet again. We all hope that you'll be able to enjoy life until the next time we meet._

_- Celestial Guardians_

-- End --


	5. Epilogue

Disclamier: Although there isn't much of them in here, I still don't own Chrno Crusade.

**Epilogue**

* * *

"I must say, that was really pathetic." Rika said, still reading her book. 

"It can't be helped. If we even used the slightest bit of our powers, they might've given up hope." Irena said with an uneasy smile.

"It's a good thing they're humans and don't notice a Guardian's powers. You guys made it obvious that you weren't even trying." Demitrian said.

"Our mission is to purely make Chrno realize the consequences of his powers for the future. So the mission is complete we can't say anything about this until the next time all of us meet." Sabrine as she watched Chrno.

"True. So until then, Chrno…" Takaro said quietly.

The five of them disappeared knowing that the next time they meet, there would be a war. Rosette, Chrno, and Azmaria all started going back to their rooms. They threw away the letter, but kept the knife knowing that they would look forward to the next time they meet.


End file.
